


Save My Heart

by Dragons_Heart



Series: Obikin Week 2k18 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Obikin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Heart/pseuds/Dragons_Heart
Summary: Anakin has always prided himself on his strength and resiliency, but he falters when tragedy strikes and shakes his world.





	Save My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Obikin Week Day 3!
> 
> Today's prompts are First Time and Broken. This...fulfills both I think? Maybe?
> 
> But enjoy!

Anakin had always thought he could handle anything. He’d handled growing up in poverty. He’d handled having to work through high school while making sure he had straight A’s so he could get a full scholarship for college. He’d handled breaking his leg in a street racing accident, and his mother yelling at him for being reckless. He’d handled his mother marrying Cliegg Lars even though he didn’t like the man and thought they were fine on their own (he’d been a selfish child where Shmi Skywalker was concerned). Anakin prided himself on his resiliency.

But now he wasn’t handling himself at all.

Seeing Obi-Wan lying in a hospital bed, unconscious, covered in wires and bandages was breaking him. His husband of three years was his everything. They had promised each other “til death do us part”, but there was a vain, unrealistic part of Anakin that believed death could never separate him from the man he loved. He certainly never thought he’d be facing that possibility so soon.

He wasn’t even sure what had happened. Something about a building collapse and cars. They’d told him, but his brain had shut down when he found out Obi-Wan was in critical condition. They weren’t sure if he’d live, if he’d even wake up. All he’d been able to do was stare blankly at everyone who tried to talk to him, hearing but not really listening. He knew he kept asking the same questions, but the doctors and nurses were patient and answered them all repeatedly.

And now he sat at Obi-Wan’s bedside, holding his still fingers in his hand. All of Anakin’s attention was focused on him. It was all he could do to keep himself from breaking down. He brushed his fingers over his husband’s forehead, pushing ginger strands of hair back and away from the bandages. Obi-Wan looked peaceful and relaxed, almost like he was sleeping. But he was too still and too quiet. Anakin wished he could hear him snore. As much as he complained about it, he would be in bliss if he could hear that instead of a heart monitor.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and blinked a few times. “Mom?” His voice cracked as he spoke and was hoarse, but he didn’t care.

Shmi smiled gently and pulled up a chair beside her son. “I came as fast as I could,” she said. Her smile faded, and she looked over at Obi-Wan. “How is he?”

“He’s…” And Anakin broke down, his shoulders shaking and tears streaming down his cheeks. He bent his head down and grit his teeth, trying to keep himself from sobbing.

“Ani…” Shmi wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face in his mother’s shoulder and cried. She rubbed his back and he clung to her, all the while never letting go of Obi-Wan’s hand. Choked, almost inhuman noises of pain pulled out of his throat.

“I can’t lose him,” he choked out. “I can’t, Mom. I _need_ him. I can’t live without him.”

“Anakin, don’t talk like that,” Shmi scolded. She gently nudged Anakin, and he sat up, sniffing and trying to breathe. “What do you think he would do if the situation were reversed? If he lost you?”

Anakin sniffed and looked down. “He’d push forward. Because I’d want him to.”

“And what if he heard you talking like this?”

“He’d smack some sense into me,” Anakin said, actually laughing some.

“Yes he would,” Shmi agreed, smiling some as well. “Ani.” She reached forward and took his cheek in her hand, tilting his face up so he was looking at her as she wiped his tears away. “My sweet little Ani.”

Anakin’s lips twitched up in a small, sad smile before faltering. “Mom, I don’t know what to do,” he whispered. “I’m so scared…”

“I know you are. But you’re where you need to be.” She leaned over, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“But…what if he doesn’t—”

“Then grieve, my son. But also keep living. Don’t give up. He’ll be with you.”

Anakin sniffed again. “I don’t want to lose him.”

“Then we hope and pray he’ll pull through.” Shmi brushed Anakin’s hair away from his eyes. “Trust in the doctors, Ani. They know what they’re doing.”

“I know, but—”

“And, give Obi-Wan some credit. He’s strong, just like you.” She ruffled her son’s hair again. “I have a feeling he’ll be alright.”

A smile lifted Anakin’s lips again. “Thanks, Mom,” he whispered.

“Always, Ani.” Shmi smiled and stood up. “Do you need me to stay?”

“No. I…I’ll be okay.” He looked back to Obi-Wan and squeezed his husband’s hand. “He needs me.”

Shmi nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of Anakin’s head. “I love you,” she said before leaving.

“Love you too,” he replied, his voice a whisper.

That night, Anakin slept in a cot beside Obi-Wan’s hospital bed, his fingers still wrapped around his husband’s. He refused to leave his side, and he definitely wasn’t going to go home and sleep alone in their bed. He probably wouldn’t sleep at home anyway because he’d be worrying so much. At least in the hospital he could rest. The rolling cot wasn’t that comfortable, but at least he was beside Obi-Wan and the rhythmic beeping of the monitors let him know he was still alive. And, if he did take a turn for the worst, Anakin would be there.

When he woke in the morning, he was still holding Obi-Wan’s hand. He could feel it, even as he kept his eyes closed. If he kept his eyes closed, he could pretend he was home and that Obi-Wan was in bed beside him, just like every other morning.

“Hello there,” a voice, hoarse and weak, said.

Obi-Wan’s voice.

Anakin’s eyes flew open, and immediately filled with tears. His husband was smiling at him, his oxygen mask traded out for tubes in his nose. His eyes were open, and just as blue as always. He looked tired and in pain, but he was awake. He was alive.

“Obi-Wan!”

Using his free hand, Anakin cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek and kissed him. He kept his touch light and gentle, not wanting to hurt him or cause him pain. His heart soared when he felt Obi-Wan’s fingers squeeze his own, even if it was weak. When they broke apart, the pair simply laid in bed and watched each other, letting it settle in that Obi-Wan wasn’t going to die today. He had a long road ahead of him, yes, but he would be okay.

And Anakin would be there every step of the way.

* * *

A few days later, Anakin decided to go visit Shmi. Obi-Wan was doing much better. He couldn’t come home yet, but he was improving every day and Anakin finally felt like he could leave him alone some.

Well, actually Obi-Wan shoved him out.

“Will you quit hovering around?” he’d asked earlier that morning. “I’m _fine_ , Anakin. Go get some fresh air. I can handle being on my own for a few hours.”

Which was a polite way of telling him he needed some space. And maybe a nap.

So Anakin stopped by the store and grabbed a bouquet of flowers before going to see his mother. He drove up the gravel drive and parked. He crossed the short expanse of grass he needed to before squatting down by the headstone.

“Hey,” he said. “I just wanted to let you know Obi-Wan’s doing much better. He actually woke up the day after the accident.”

He paused as he laid the flowers down on the ground in front of Shmi’s headstone and he sat back on his butt. “Thank you, again,” he continued. “I needed to hear what you said. You always know how to cheer me up and make me feel better.”

He bit his lip. “Obi-Wan said to tell you hi. And…and I miss you.” His breath shook a little and he shook his head. “I just wish you could come see him. I know he’d like to see you again.”

He sat in silence for a while before deciding he needed to get back. He had promised Obi-Wan he’d bring him lunch from their favorite diner. He kissed his fingertips and pressed them to his mother’s headstone before he stood and headed back to his car.

He missed his mother dearly, but thanks to Obi-Wan, he had handled Shmi’s death. His mother and his husband gave him strength.


End file.
